Marvin and Dodgers History
by marvinmartian1
Summary: Dodgers has arrested Marvin for a crinimal offence. But Cadet knows that as kids they were the best of friends. The trio travel through time of their past life. Can Cadet bring the 2 back together, or will they remain apart forever? K  for mild language


**Chapter 1 the defeat **

Marvin folded his arms "It's unfair you always win!" He said looking at Dodgers through his cage.

"Marv if you tried to do good to this planet instead of evil you would be fine!"

"It's still unfair. Firstly I'm a 1/5 of your size. Second I'm height phobic, and have a condition when I faint easily. Third you have help; all I have is hunks of metal. Forth someone always tells you what I am doing, and no-one tells me what you're doing, so I have to take by surprise and that lowers my decrease of winning."

"Well practically you're correct. But that doesn't excuse you for the kidnap of my pig!"

"I may be in need of a bacon sandwich, I missed dinner!"

"I not falling for that Martian, you wanted me to have less chance of saving the day of future evil schemes."  
"That would be a good motive Dodgers, but if I wanted to do that, wouldn't I have kidnapped you."

"Well you do have a point, but no matter for kidnapping, and attempt of murder, of my fat sidekick!" Then Cadet kicked the duck where the stars don't shine.

"I am standing right here!"

Dodgers groaned in pain "Sorry Cadet" Then redeemed himself, and turned his conversation to Marvin "As for you, I sentence you to 4 months behind bars"

"Oh stop it you 2, I remember a time when you 2 were best of friends."

"Yes when we were kids!" Dodgers said.

"Still it doesn't seem that long ago, but he screwed it up!" Marvin said.

"No you screwed it up!"

"Me what did I do!"

"You got all of the atteivments, when I was the dumb boy."  
"Oh look who's talking!"

"Still your IQ 167, my IQ 5."

Cadet came over, and let Marvin out of his cage.

"What are you doing?" Dodgers asked.

"It just so happens captain, I have a time machine, to show you 2 what great friends you guys were."

Cadet led the 2 enemies to the time machine, and set it back. "Next stop 15 years ago."

"Hey, that was when I was 5, what day are you planning to land to Cadet?" Marvin asked.

"Well Marv the day I am planning to land on is 4th September"

"Our 1st day of kindergarten!" Dodgers said with excitement.

"Captain Dodgers just 1 question. If Marvin was 5 at this time, and you were 6 how were you in the same year group?" Cadet asked. Dodgers looked confused, then Marvin explained.

"Oh his Birthday is the 1st of September, and mine in the 24th of July, and you know how school years work, but my question is, where were you in all of this?"

"Well Marvin, it wasn't because I went to another school, you guys never saw me, because I was in the year above you at 1st, then because I got sick a lot, and missed 6 months of the year due to a very serious disease, my mum insisted I repeated 1st grade. The year I repeated was the year you 2 came into 1st grade. But for some reason I never told you 2 before."

"Oh I see." Marvin said, then the time machine came to a halt. The 3 got out.

**Chapter 2 Elementary school memories**

Marvin looked round the play yard, when he saw himself on the swing, struggling to push himself, then Dodgers came over.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Dodgers asked.

"Marvin." Marvin replied.

"What are you doing?"  
"Trying to get this swing to work!"

"Want a push?"  
"Oh um ok." Dodgers pushed Marvin on the swing, and then once he got to a certain height he screamed, that's when Dodgers stopped the swing.

"What's the matter Marvin?"

"I'm scared of heights."

"Oh I see, do you want to go on something else."  
"Like what?"  
"The see-saw."

"Oh well Ok." Then the boys walked off.

The adult Marvin, and Dodgers couldn't keep their eyes off what they saw.

"This is the day we met." Marvin said. Cadet put his arm on his shoulder, and said "Only if this carried on in the present."  
"As if!" Marvin said. Cadet sighed, and led Marvin, and Dodgers back to the time machine.

"So cadet where are we going now?" Dodgers asked.

"We're going back 14 years ago on the 20th July." The time machine stopped, and the 3 got out. They found themselves in front of a classroom door. The door was red with a yellow sign.

Dodgers pointed at the sign, and asked "Cadet what does that say?"

Cadet raked in his pocket "Oh drat I left my glasses at home! Marvin can you read it to Dodgers?"

"Ok, of course I can. The sign ses Dodgers is a moron!"

"Seriously, wow whoever puts this sign up must be a bully."  
"It ses Mrs Macavity 1st grade class you imbiseel!"

"Oh I knew that."

The 3 went in to find 6-yr-old Marvin handing out party invitations, to everyone in the class, except Dr Woe. 7-yr-old Woe came up to Marvin, and asked him "Marvin where is my invitation?"

Marvin looked confused, then said "William's invitation!"

"Don't call me by my 1st name, I have never liked my name it's embarrassing!" Yelled Woe.

But Marvin continued "William's invitation, William Woe's invitation hmmm, where could I have put it? Ahh… I remember now, I flushed it down the toilet, on the same day my brother had diahreah, to stop you having any chance of wrecking my party!" Mrs Macavity called the class, and they all sat on the carpet.

"Ok kids, who can tell me what type of animals have their babies alive, and have fur, and also live on land?" Asked Mrs Macavity, Dodgers raised his hand.

"Dodgers?" She asked

"Ducks."  
"No, William."

"Amphibians."

"No, Marvin?"  
"Mammals miss."  
"I knew you would get it correct, you have always been the smartest in the class, but can you tell me what you were doing this morning?"

"Giving out invitations for my Birthday party."

"Oh whens your Birthday?"  
"24th of July, but todays the last day of term, so I have brought chocolate cake for everyone."

"How generous, we can eat it while we watch our film." Then Woe raised his hand. "What is it William?"

"I can't have a chocolate; it brings me up in a rash."

"Oh don't worry, I have lolly pops in the cupboard, you can have 1."

The adult Marvin was giggling "That is why I choose chocolate cake on purpose."

"Shh, there's still more to watch." Cadet said.

6-yr-old Marvin walked over to Dodgers, "Are you coming, to my party?" Marvin asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Dodgers shown Marvin the invitation, where he had ticked yes. Marvin held up a piece of cake.

"I brought you extra."

"Thanks Marv, old pal."

"No problem."

Cadet then made a discussion with adult Marvin, "you see Marvin you had a wonderful friendship with captain Dodgers, enough to get him things every so often." But Marvin had gone; cadet looked round then saw him behind sobbing 7-yr-old Dr Woe. Marvin smirked, and stuck 4 sticky notes on the back of his head, one saying "kick me", another saying "my name is William the Dork", the third one saying "I poo my pants in my diaper", and the 4th one saying "the tellitubies are my heroes!"

He walked away smirking, Dodgers and Cadet burst out laughing. "Hmm let's see the rest of the day." Marvin giggled.

Woe got out of his seat, and walked into the other classroom. "William do you mind setting up the TV" Miss Macavity asked.

"No problem." Woe replied. Woe walked up to the TV, making the back of him visible to the whole class, the whole class burst out with laughter.

A girl called Julie Reed asked Woe "Woe, my baby sister loves the tellytubbies can we borrow some of your DVD's, we won't keep them too long, because we know how much you love them."

"I haven't watched them since I was two!"

Then a boy called Max Great stood up, and kicked Woe in the shin. "MAX!" Yelled Miss Macavity.

"But the sign told me too." Said Max. The whole class still burst out laughing, then another girl stood up.

"Don't worry William the Dork you can sit by me, at drama class I play a dorky character, and I need more research?"

Cadet stared at the adult Marvin. "Is that Lilly as a 7 yr old?"  
"Yes it is, she's just as lovely then as she is now."  
"Yuck!" Dodgers sighed.

Then 6-yr-old Marvin raised his hand. "What is it Marvin?" Miss Macavity asked.  
"Well Miss there's a funny smell in here I think William needs his diaper changing!" The whole class erupted with applause, Lilly congratulated young Marvin, and handed him a flower. At the same moment adult Dodgers, and Marvin were on the floor laughing.

"Let's go!" sighed Cadet, dragging his 2 companions into the time machine.

"Where are we going now?" Dodgers asked.

"We're going back 14 years ago on the 18th of December."

"2nd grade Christmas that was the best!" Marvin said, "Oh and the party were so funny."

"Oh Marvin we're not viewing the party. We're viewing the play." Said cadet. The machine stopped, and the 3 walked out into a full school hall. They saw a 7-yr-old: Marvin, and Lilly, with an 8-yr-old Dodgers, and Cadet, the 4 were ready to go on stage.

"Well Marvin, break a leg." Dodgers said.

"Very funny!" Marvin replied looking at his broken ankle.

"Anyway Marvin how did you do that?" Lilly asked.

"I fell down the stairs yesterday."

"Oh…"

The adult Cadet took a picture of the 4 "Don't we look sweet?" He asked. "Marvin you made a good Rudolph, I made a good Santa, and Dodgers , you and Lilly made a good Elf, and Fairy."

"I know." Dodgers said, then the 3 watched the scene. It was Marvin's turn to go onstage, after young Dodgers saw due to Marvin's condition that he couldn't climb the stage, so Dodgers lifted Marvin on, and off when need throughout.

"You were quite helpful then Dodgers, unlike now." Adult Marvin commented.

"Thanks Marv. Hey what do you mean then?" Adult Daffy asked.

"Last month, when I was in hospital with tonsillitis. I asked you to bring me a drink, then it was reviled I was down for an operation, and you never bothered to go in the needle room with me, and the rest of the time I was sick you made lots of noise, and never left me alone to rest! When you were asked by the doctor to take my temperature, you were also too lazy to do that!"

"Well a few questions for you! Could you get the drink yourself? Why would you want me to come into the needle room with you? Am I not allowed to have a bit of fun? Also couldn't the doctor do his job?"

"Well a few answers for you! One I was stuck in bed so no! Two I was scared, and needed some company. Three, look I'm no Zazu, but I wanted some rest, and you weren't allowing that, yes your aloud to have fun, growing up is an option for me too. I mean look at me I'm 20 years old and still play in a ball pit! Just like your 21, and suck your thumb. But I needed some quiet, for my benefit. Finally answer number 4 there was someone dead of cancer, the Doctor needed to see to it, my 5 year old niece can use a thermometer.

"Cadet tell him!"

"Despite the fact I hate listening to this, and I don't want to get involved, Marvin has a point. Anyway the next stop June 25th 11 years ago."

"Oh I remember that day." Marvin said.

Mr Thompson, looked at his class, he lead in a boy with ginger hair, clearly marked freckles, purple oval glasses, a yellow t-shirt with orange shorts, with matching sneakers, and a skate board. They boy was also taller than the rest of the class, and skinny. "Ok class this is out new student Redgie Rotherseen, he is our new student, and I would like you all to make him feel very welcome today."

Redgie sat next to Dodgers, showing his bucked teeth, and giving him an evil grin "I'll get you at recess, and no-one will show sympathy for you, because I'm the youngest."

"Oh yeah, so what day is your birthday?" Dodgers asked.

"1st July."  
"So you may have been the youngest in your old school, but this time Marvin here is the youngest."  
"So Marvin, weird name tell me what day is your birthday."  
"My birthday is the 24th of July, so I'm 23 days younger, firstly not all schools are the same so your 2nd off youngest this time by 3 weeks, and 2 days. Second I may think that Redgie Rotherseen is weird!" Marvin replied, as for Redgie he got on with his work seem as he had been beaten.

Recess…

Dodgers was bouncing a ball, Redgie came up to him, and dragged him behind a building, Redgie was about to punch the duck "Jerk face!" he said, then out of know where, Marvin pushed him, Redgie fell into the mud, Redgie looked up, the whole class laughing. He grabbed his skate board "No fair, I'm telling my mum!" He yelled skating home.

"What a toddler." Marvin said.

Cadet looked at the adult Marvin "You saved Dodgers reputation, you helped him well that day, great job."

"It was nothing. I could do better, but he deserbed it."  
"He did do better the second time he touched me, come to think of it I'm now 21 and am still scared of him." Adult Dodgers said.

Adult Marvin looked at the floor "But I paid for time 2, congratulated at time 1, but the 2nd time a week's detention, and my mother called in, the only reason she wasn't angry, because I explained, so did the rest of the class."

"Despite hating you Marv, I thought that was unfair." Adult Dodgers said.

"Let's face it every kid, no matter what grade has an incident with the teacher where there is a miss understanding, and you've got wrong for nothing. Sometimes the teacher is mature enough to apolize, sometimes there not, because you're the kid, and there the adult." Said Cadet.

"Tell me about it." Replied Marvin.

_**If you have ever had an incident like this say in your review**_

"Anyway there's more to see." Said Cadet. Cadet took Marvin, and Dodgers the time machine.

"Where are we going now?" Marvin asked, taking the last look at his 8 year old self.

"We're going 11 years back, on the 9th January."  
"I was 9 that day, and Dodgers was 10 then." Marvin said

"4th Grade that year was the best." The time machine came to a stop, and the trio comes out, to see 9 year old Marvin and Lilly, with 10 year old Dodgers.

"I hate January!" Marvin stomped

"Why?" Lilly asked

"Well I can never get used to writing the New Year on the dates on my work. I feel down, because Xmas is over, and it's disappointing and everyone is down, also it's back to school."

"With Mrs Idd." Said Dodgers

"She is the grumpiest teacher ever!" Lilly complained.

"Well I have an idea. I got the Lion King for Christmas, and I have learnt a certain trick." Marvin said, the 3 huddled round each over, and Marvin whispered his plan.

In the classroom…

"You sit down, the 3 of you! How dare you be late on the 1st day?" She yelled, instead of the 3 sitting down, Marvin jumped on the table.

"We have something to say to you Miss IDD!" Marvin yelled. Then he began to sing. "No one saying do this"

"Now Marvin when a teacher says that..." Miss IDD said.

Then Lilly jumped next to him, and sang "No one saying be there"

"Now Lilly a teacher tells you to be somewhere for a reason."

Then Dodgers came from under the table "No one saying stop that!" He sang.

"What you don't realise Dodgers!" IDD said getting angry.

Then the trio sang together "No-one saying see here!"

"Now see here!" IDD yelled "Who planned this, Dodgers it was you by no dought, I warned you about your behaviour last term, and now you have subdued to of the better behaved students." Despite IDD being grumpy, she was correct about Dodgers' behaviour, but Marvin knew this was his fault. He stood up for his pal.

"M-m-miss." He stuttered.

"Yes Marvin."  
"It was my fault."

"What do you mean?"

Then he burst to tears, with fear of his punishment "I pl-pl-planned this, not Dodgers, it was my f-fault." He stuttered. "I-I-I'm sorry."

"Seem as this is your 1st time, I'll let you off with a warning, but next time you're in trouble!"

"Ok."

Lilly tapped Marvin's back. "You were very brave there."

"Thank you."

Cadet looked away from the scene, to adult Marvin "You see Marvin, you stood up for Dodgers when he needed you, when you were 9."

"I can see that, but I was scared of Miss IDD."

"We all were." Said Dodgers. Then the 3 laughed. Cadet walked to the time machine.

"We have one more elementary school year to see."

The 3 jumped in, "I know we are going back 10 years ago, ½ of my life ago, but what day was it."

"Oh the day was 8th March." The time machine stopped. The trio were in the 5th Grade art room. 10 yr old Marvin, and 11 yr old Dodgers were painting eggs, they were painting them in an Aladdin theme.

"Oh yes." Adult Marvin said "We used used to love that movie.

"Just watch!" Cadet said.

Marvin aged 10, and Dodgers aged 11 had just pained a massive box. "We want this to win Dodgers." Marvin said.

"Yes we'll make this the best ever!"

"We will. I brought the type of string that is hard to see." Said Marvin holding it up.  
"Oh yes! Look at this the correct colours for carpet!" Said Dodgers holding up fabrics, and cardboard he found on the floor. The boys put up their box, till it was done.

"A masterpiece." Marvin said.

"I agree." Dodgers replied. They both carried it to the judges' tent. Then went out for recess. When they came back in, the teacher Mrs Brown told the class that the judges had picked the 3 winning eggs.

"In 3rd place are William Woe, and Redgie Rotherseen for their Barbie eggs." The whole class burst out with laughter as the 2 boys stood up in pink dresses.

"Well done boys, but why did you choose to do a girly show?" The Judge laughed.  
"We chose it to be funny." Responded Woe. Marvin came up to the front, and said "Sorry Mrs Brown, and Mr Judge sir but William is late for his tea party with 4 year old girls, he has been looking forward to it for 2 weeks."

"Marvin Dray Martian SIT DOWN!" Yelled Mrs Brown, over the applaud of the class.

"However," said the judge "in second place is Lilly Cunningham, and Marsha Soppy for their savannah theme." Lilly, and Marsha came for their prize.

"Thank you." Lilly said taking her prize.

"Now the moment you have all been waiting for in 1st place is Dodgers Duck, and Marvin Martian for their Aladdin theme." The two boys stood up, took their prizes, and thanked the judge.

At home time, Marvin, and Dodgers got their coats "I couldn't have done it with-out you." Dodgers said.

"No you were the best, you found the materials." Said Marvin

"But you chose where to put them." Replied Dodgers

Cadet laughed, and said to the adult Dodgers "See you won something with Marvin. Does it not mean something to you?"

"Maybe a bit, ok quite a lot."

"However we have more to see we are going back to May 9 years ago, when Marvin was 11, and you Dodgers were 12, in middle school 6th grade."

"Oh I remember that day." Marvin smirked.

Marvin and Dodgers elementary school class

Marvin Martian

Dodgers Duck

Cadet (new in the 1st Grade)

William Woe

Julie Reed

Max Great

Marsha Soppy

Marvin and Dodgers elementary school teachers

Kindergarten= Unknown

Grade 1= Mrs Maccavity

Grade 2= Unknown

Grade 3= Mr Thompson

Grade 4= Miss IDD

Grade 5= Mrs Brown

Chapter 3 Middle School memories

"Right class, my name is Mrs Lake, and today we are doing science, there will be no: talking, silliness, fun, or risks in my class! Now do write: your name, my name, science, and grade 6!" The bossy teacher stomped out of the room.

"Where's Mrs Charlton?" Asked Dodgers aged 12.

"She's had her baby remember." Said Marvin aged 11.

"I like her better."

"Me too, she's better than this old grouch."

"Hey I'd keep your voice down, my brother had her in the 8th grade, and she's terrible." Said a lad called Sylvester Stylus.

"Hey I have an idea!" Marvin said. He jumped on the teacher's desk, and put on a blonde wig. "Hey I'm Mrs Lake, and I am the crabbiest old bitch in the country!" The whole class burst out laughing, and then Marvin put two red balls up his jumper "Do you want boobs like mine ladies, because I Mrs Lake will sell them for bigger ones." Then Marvin turned around, and wiggled his backside at the class "I'm Mrs Lake and I say fun is forbidden!" As much as adult Marvin was laughing, he looked at the clock, and then ran to his 11 year old self.

"Look, Marvin I'd sit back down now." But young Marvin continued. "Young Marvin Dray Martian, are you listening, this is serious, as funny as this is, I know what's going to happen if you don't get down now!" Cadet dragged adult Marvin away.

"These are shadows of the past, they can't see, or hear you." Cadet explained

"Oh no!" Adult Marvin whinnied.

Young Marvin continued "Oh what do you know, on the scales I way a billion stone, that means I put on 1000 stone in a week, that's so cool!" The whole class laughed then gasped. "That's right there is no fun aloud in my class."  
"Uh Marvin…" Lilly said.

"Lilly Cunningham you know better than to interrupt my pointless, boring, crappy speech!"

"Ur pointless, boring, crappy speech, a billion stone." Said an icy voice.

"Hi miss. He-he." Said young Marvin.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Marvin Dray Martian?"

"Ummm… nothing really, just the whole class likes my comedy."

"That's nice that you're popular Marvin."

"I know."

"You could be popular with me too."  
"Cool how's that?" Marvin asked. Marvin didn't see what was coming, but Dodgers did, that's when Dodgers butted into the situation.

"Hey miss, did we ever tell you that Marvin is very good at Science?" He asked.

Mrs Lake stared at Dodgers "No Dodgers, but Mrs Charlton did, he is very impressive. Do you like science Marvin?" She asked him Dodgers knew there was nothing he could do, again he saw what was coming, and even adult Marvin watching had his hands over his eyes, and had a scared look on him.

"I love it, it's my fave!"

"Hey I guess you would like to be popular with me, and have more science."

"Yeah, I'll come to science in PE!" Marvin yelled PE was his worst subject.  
"That won't be nessasery."  
"Why not?"

"Because I will be seeing you this lunch in detention."

Young Marvin walked back to his seat with a sad look on his face. "Look I'm sorry about that pal." Said Dodgers.

"It's ok." Said Marvin holding in his tears.

Cadet looked at the smirking adult Dodgers, and the scared look on adult Marvin. "See captain, you had the friendship to stand up for Marvin. Anyway there is more to see."

That lunch time…

Marvin sat in his chair sobbing, and writing lines. Dodgers came in, "Hey that was funny, what you did in class." He said.

"I know, and everyone loved it at least."  
"Cheer up little Martian, you know I always get about 3 detentions a month from 1st grade till now."

"I know."

"Hey I brought you something."

"What is it?"

"Creamy pasta with chicken, with a drink of cherry coke, with a side of Banoffie pie."

"Thanks." Marvin wrote his last line.

"Marvin ½ an hour is up, I am sure you have learnt your lesson." Said Mrs Lake.

"Yes, I guess so."  
"Where did all the food come from."  
"I brought it." Said Dodgers.

"Why?"

"I thought he might be hungry."

"I see, Marvin you can eat here to make your life easier, Dodgers detention tomorrow." Miss Lake walked out.

"See Marvin what I do tell ya." Dodgers said.

Cadet again looked at adult Dodgers "You also cared about Marvin enough to get him food, and risking your own lunch time."

"I see." Said Dodgers

"I have to admit that was nice of you." Marvin said, he knew that Cadet would head off elsewhere, so he asked "Where are we going now?"

"8 years ago on the 15th of June." At 1st Marvin couldn't remember that day; neither could Dodgers, until they saw a science lab.

"Oh no." Marvin sighed.

A science teacher called Mr Frogs came out with a box, and opened it, the whole class groaned "Eww!" they said.

"Does anyone know what this is?" Asked Mr Frogs, 12 year old Marvin raised his hand. "Marvin."

"The heart of some animal sir."

"Yes, and today we will be dicepting it, anyone got any questions, yes Willaim."

"Marvin is a bit of a wus, and is shaky round this type of thing." 13 year old Woe said.

"I am not a wus, I have a condition that makes me faint easily."

"William pack it in! Marvin you sit by me just in case you do clasps. Before when was the last time you fainted?"

"Last summer."

"What happened?"

"I had just turned 12, my brother Martin was 14, and Charlotte my sister was 16, and we were playing in the water, and we came out, and it got really hot. I asked to go back in, but Charlotte said no. I got dizzy, then fainted from the heat."

"Ok, I see, well let's get on with the deception."

After 5 minutes young Marvin felt dizzy, he saw coloured spots infront of his "sir?" he said, then everything went dark, and he fell to the floor. He woke the whole class standing round him, then vomited, yellow liquid all over his "Who framed Rodger rabbit" t-shirt, yellow liquid circling round it.

"What is it home time?" Marvin asked.

"Not for another 10 minutes." Dodgers aged 13 said. Dodgers put some water on the Martians shirt, cleaning the sick.

"Mum's going to go off it." Marvin said. He tried to get up, but couldn't. Then Mr Frogs came over, along with Martha; Marvin's mother.

"Marvin you OK kid?" Frogs asked.

"I guess so. What happened, it's all blurry."

"You just fainted, I insist that you stay off tomorrow, and rest over the weekend."

"Yes sir."

Martha picked Marvin up; Lilly age 13 came running "Will Marv be alright."

"Yes." Martha said, carrying Marvin out of the room, and then Dodgers came with a drink, for Marvin.

"Sorry that happened." Said Dodgers aged 13.

"It's ok, do you want to come over mine tonight?"

"I think you need some rest."

"Ok." Then Marvin, and his mum walked out.

Cadet looked at adult Dodgers, who has adult Marvin lying in his arms; he had also fainted off the heart. "See Dodgers you cared for Marvin, and I think your showing that right now." Cadet said.

"I see."

Marvin woke up, and stared at Dodgers "Dodgers I'm thirsty." Marvin said.

"Ok I'll get you a coke."

"Thank you."  
Dodgers went out, and then looked at Marvin "Hey you never vomited this time."

"I was only little then." Marvin said.

The time came to another halt.

"Where are we now?" Asked Marvin

"We are on the 13th of July, 7 years ago."

"That was when I was 13, and Dodgers was 14." The trio walked out to the last middle school memory. They were in a drama hall with a sign that read "8th grade sing off."

"Hey Dodgers." Said 13 year old Marvin.

"Yes." Replied 14 year old Dodgers.

"Do you think I will do well?"

"You will do fine. I promise no-one deserbs that prize more than you."

"Thank you."

A teacher with grey hair came on stage it was the 8th Grade teacher Mrs Taylor.

"I have taught these wonderful 8th graders, and I will miss them as they go onto high. I thought I would do a sing off with them. 1st we have a group, it is called "Girls together." The girls are Lilly Cunningham, Candy Roxon, and Sally Fromton.

The girls went on the stage, and sang.

Lilly: Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions that's alright welcome to my silly life.

Sally: Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. Miss "no way it's all good" It didn't slow me down mistaken. Always second guessing, underestimated. Look I'm still around.

Candy: Pretty, pretty, please. Don't you ever feel, like your less than perfect. Pretty, pretty, please. If you ever, ever feel like your nothing but perfect to me.

"Lilly was a good singer." Adult Dodgers said.

"She still is." Marvin replied. Then Mrs Taylor came back on.

"Now our only brave 8th grader who is going solo, Marvin Dray Martian is up next." Marvin age 13 jumped on stage, smiled at his mother, picked up the mike, turned round, and sang.

"I'm here just like I said, though it's breaking every rule I ever made. My racing heart is just the same; why make it strong to break it once again? But I love to say I do, with every thanks to you, but I never now be true. So I say: I think I better leave right now, before I fall any deeper, I think I better leave right now. I feel weaker, and weaker, somebody better show me out, before I fall any deeper. I think I better leave right now."

1 hour and 45 minutes later…

Mrs Taylor came on stage. "Now I have some prizes to give out. The runners up, with we are the champions are William Woe, Summer Chips, and Sam Morgan." The trio accepted.

"In third place we have Girls together for "Pretty , Pretty please by Pink." The girls ran up, and took their prizes.

"Thank you miss" Sally whispered, before running after her friends.

"Now in second place, we have Marvin Dray Martian for Will Young's "Leave right now." Marvin ran up, and shook hands with his teacher, then took the prize.

"Now in 1st place Dodgers Duck, and Sunny Blackson for Village People's YMCA." Dodgers took the prize from his teacher.

"Hey, good competition pal." Marvin said.

"Thanks." Dodgers replied. The 2 shook hands . "I personally think you should of won 1st prize."

"I don't mind second."

"Well that is ok with me." The two friends laughed, and then Cadet looked at adult Dodgers.

"Did you really think that?" He asked.

"Yes I did, and I think that, and I think that even more now. I think he got second, because he turned away from the audience."

"Aculy Dodgers despite despising you I agree, I think I got second because I turned away."

"But why did you turn away."

"I had stage fright then. But I was just a kid."

"I know, well it looks like we have more to see."

Cadet looked sad, "the things I am not looking forward to."

Marvin and Dodgers middle school class

Dodgers Duck

Marvin Dray Martian

Sylvester Stylus

Lilly Cunningham

William Woe

Cadet

Candy Roxon

Sally Frompton

Summer Chips

Sam Morgan

Sonny Blackson

Marvin and Dodgers middle school teachers

Mrs Charlton

Mrs Lake

Mr Frogs

Mrs Taylor

**Chapter 3 High School memories**

**The trio were back 6 years ago in a Film class. The teacher Mr Miles came up to 16 year old Cadet. "Very good, what a great cartoon!" He said.**

"**Thank you, but have you seen Marvin's yet." **

"**No."**

"**It's excellent sir." Miles walked to Marvin, and asked to watch, when the teacher saw this he hadn't laughed so much in his life .**

"**Well done Marvin Dray Martian that's another A* on your report." **

"**Oh thank you." **

**Miles walked to 15 year old Dodgers "What do you have?" **

"**Well sir, it's stupendous." Dodgers turned on his cartoon, Miles had never been so disgusted. **

"**That was it, my 5 year old son Philmore is in kindergarten, and could do better than that! F, that's what you get, now for your lack of effort, stand in the corner like a little 2****nd**** grader!"**

**Dodgers looked at the floor, and done as he was told. At break Marvin was shooting hoops. "You think you're so smart, don't your Marv!" **

"**If you bothered to try, you could be getting straight A*s too!"**

"**Oh, Mr wise guy, what did you ever do for me?"**

"**I got rid of that bully in 3****rd**** grade!" **

"**Not when you were a little kid, you were an older child; in 2nd grade I carried you on the stage, when I was little!"**

"**Yes and I am very great full for that! But the way you treat me there was horrible. Look at me Dodgers; I have been your best mate from being 5 year old! Why turn on me, because you're jealous of my intelligence!"**

"**Speaking of that ankle would you like it broken again?"**

"**No!" Dodgers ran at Marvin, Marvin dogged him, and Dodgers hit the wall.**

**Head teacher's office…**

"**It was an accident!" Sobbed young Marvin.**

"**Explain the situation to me!" Yelled Mr Troll the head**

"**I was in film class , and I did well on my movie, and Dodgers didn't. He has been getting bad grades in every subject, because he doesn't try. But I'm the opposite. He got wrong of Mr Miles. At break I was shooting hoops, he shouted nasty things at me, and threatened to break my leg, He went to jump on me, and I moved, causing him to fly into the wall. I never meant to hurt him." **

"**You may go for lunch Marvin, but if he ever does anything like that again, tell me. I'll put him on detention, I can't do it now, because of his bruised beak, but I will warn him."**

**Next day…**

"**Look what you did Marvin!" Dodgers yelled, pointing at his bandage.**

"**I never meant for that to happen! It was an accident; I just want to be friends!"**

"**Friends? Friends? Don't call me, don't come to my house, we're done!" Dodgers ran off with Woe, they both smirked, and walked off. Marvin ran to another classroom, he put the desk in front of the door, closed the blinds, then sat at the front chair sobbing. Then he sang to himself. "I miss you, miss you so bad. I don't forget you, oh it's so sad. I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly. The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same oh. Dodgers, I miss you being my friend. I miss it so bad."**

**Marvin sobbed, he didn't know why he was singing that song, when he hated it.  
"Marvin?" Asked a voice.**

"**Please, go away." He sobbed. **

"**Marvin, it's just Lilly!"**

"**Oh hi Lil, you didn't hear me did you?"**

"**No, but I saw you crying. I've been looking all over. I've heard what's happened, but you don't need him."**

"**Really?"  
"Really! Hey so wanna play basketball."  
"Lilly I don't feel like it now, but you could come to mine for tea."**

"**Goody, and you could come at lunch for the Summer musical. Must be big from rehearsals from January, to May. Show in June. They are doing 2 this year."  
"What are they?"**

"**Bugsy Malone, and Lion King for JRs that's our grade, and the 10****th**** grade. For the seniors in grade 11 and 12 they are having Horton hears a Who, and Orphan."**

"**I'll be there to audition at lunch." **

"**That's good Marvin." Marvin and Lilly aged 14 walked off to spend break. **

"**Now boys lets go to May of this school year." Said Cadet to adult Dodgers, and Marvin**

**May…**

**Marvin aged 14 sat next to Lilly aged 15. Marvin was in a Scar costume, while Lilly was in a Hyena costume. It was time to rehears the stampede. The scene went well, then it got to the point. **

"**Scar, brother help me!" Yelled Dodgers as Mufassa. Marvin grinned; he was looking forward to pushing Dodgers off the stage.**

**Marvin grabbed Dodgers' hand "Long live the King!" He yelled, he was about to push him, then he stopped.**

"**What is it Marvin?" **

"**I can't do it."  
"You're only acting."**

"**I don't like him anymore, after the way I've been treat lately."**

"**So push him off!"**

"**I can't!"  
"Why not?"  
"Have you looked the safety rope, its broken!" The class looked, and noticed. **

"**Well done Marvin, you come to my office for a reward after rehearsal."**

**Marvin grinned, however Dodgers instead of a thank you just said "you think you're so smart, and such a hero. You only wanted to win me back, but it's not happening!"**

"**What would you prefer Dodgers, to fall on the stage and be injured, or for me to have noticed."**

**Dodgers walked out, very angry. **

"**How could you?" Adult Marvin asked.**

"**How could I, you are the one that rubbed everything in my face!" Adult Dodgers yelled.**

"**When did I do that? See I never did." **

"**Huh, just like being 14 or 15 year old teens again, isn't it?" Cadet asked.**

"**What?" Asked the enemies. **

"**Oh nothing. Anyway we have one more thing to see. We are going back 5 years ago, on the 17****th**** of May."**

"**Oh no, not that day." Marvin begged.**

"**Sorry Marvin, but we must."**

**The time machine came to a halt once more, the trio came to Marvin, aged 15, he was walking to his grandmas, till he was dragged behind the back of a bank. Dodgers aged 16 was there. He gave Marvin a pack of money, and pushed the child out in front of police cars. He was cuffed, and dragged to the car.**

"**What's going on?" He asked**

"**You know, you robbed a bank kid."**

"**I wasn't me! Let me go." Marvin struggled against the cuffs, till he got to the prison. He was dragged down the isle, then he saw 2 doors one saying "child offenders (10-17)", and "adult offenders (18+)". He was dragged down the child section, and put into a cell. Thankfully the kids never had room mates. **

**A few minutes later…**

**An officer came in, and took off Marvin's hand cuffs, along with 21 year old Queen of Mars. There were red marks, where poor Marvin had been struggling. **

"**What happened." Asked the officer. **

"**I was coming home, and my ex best friend dragged me round the back of the bank, and gave me lots of money, then the police came, then I get arrested."**

"**Who was your ex best friend?"**

"**Dodgers duck, he's a duck, he's 16, he's black, with an orange beak, he's 4 ft 3, and had black eyes."**

"**You have a good imagination kid." **

**Then the queen butted in "I know Dodgers' dad, the lad is telling the truth." **

"**Ok kid your free to go, but you may need to come back for questioning latter." The officer left, then Marvin looked at the queen.**

"**Thank you, how can I ever repay you?"  
"No problem son, let's get you out of here."**

**Martian palace…**

"**Some friend Dodgers was." The queen said.**

"**We're not friends anymore." Marvin replied.**

"**I know, have you broke up with him just now?"  
"No in March last after he was so cruel to me, he wasn't even great full when I saved life last year in May."  
"So this guys bullied you for a year."**

"**Technically yes." **

"**Look son, I don't want to you go back to school after this, I just want to see how smart you are."**

"**Oh ok." **

**The queen handed young Marvin a test paper. "This is tests from kindergarten to second year collage."**

"**Do I have to do this?"**

"**Yes." **

**Marvin sighed, and got on.**

**2 ½ hours latter…**

"**I'm done." Marvin said.**

"**Ok I will mark this, you go and do your own thing." Said the Queen.**

"**Ok." Then Marvin walked off.**

**The next day…**

**Marvin woke up from his sleep, the queen had a big smile on her face.**

"**Only 1 question wrong, well done Marvin. You are the smartest kid I've ever seen, tell me what grade are you in?"**

"**10****th****."**

"**This is very good, I don't think you have to go to school again."**

"**Wahoo!" Marvin jumped on the bed, "I can get a job, my own home, have some kids, tell me what's my 1****st**** assiment."**

**The queen laughed "Marvin, talk to me when your 20."**

"**Why?"**

"**I can't employ children such as yourself."**

"**I'm 15."**

"**You say that now, but when your 20, you'll know. You'll be saying when I was a child of 15, I proved to be very smart for my age."**

"**Oh I see."**

"**Guess what!"**

"**What."  
"You don't even need to go to college."**

**Then adult Marvin looked at Dodgers. "So does that clear the fact in your brain that I skipped college?" He asked.**

"**Yes Martian, but you got everything, the attainments, the brains, the evil, and what did I get 2 weeks detention, an arrest, stupidy, and a poorly payed job, because life isn't fair!" **

"'**It's not that life's not fair, it's the fact that you don't try, and are ignorant."  
"What do you mean."  
"You never give your all in anything, you show jelousy and anyone better off than you, look at those memories, you and I had a wonderful friendship, and you wrecked it."**

"**You're the one that started being evil Marvin!"**

"**I was getting revenge on you, then I got addicted, and I love it." Marvin walked to the time machine "Come on lets go."**

**The trio got in, the machine stopped in 1810, he through Dodgers and Cadet out. "Now I have my revenge." He said, then went back to his own time.**

**Next day…**

**Marvin was walking his dog, he walked the graveyard, and came up to 2 graves, one saying.**

"**Dodgers Duck died from Colera at age 25. Born 1793. Died 1814."**

**The second one saying: "Cadet real name unknown killed by Sweeny Todd aged 26. Born 1792 died 1814."**

**Marvin giggled, let K9 his dog foul on the graves, and walked home with a smile.**

**The End**

**Marvin and Dodgers high school teachers**

9th grade= Mr Miles (any other grades unknown)

Head= Mr Troll

Marvin and Dodgers high school class

Cadet

Marvin Martian

Dodgers Duck

Lilly Cunnigham

William Woe

Rest of class sadly unknown


End file.
